Exiles 3: Queitus
by Hordak's Pupil
Summary: Skeletor wakes up from his cryogenic nap and summons a warrior from another dimension. Adam must battle this new foe, one who will tear Adam's world asunder
1. Chapter I: Peace on Earth

**Exiles 3: Quietus  
**

**By: Jeff McKissock**

**(Disclaimer: This is Fanfiction and written for fun, I do not own the characters He-Man belongs to Mattel, Filmation,and MYP and She-Ra belongs to Mattel and Filmation)**

**Chapter I: Peace on Earth**

Ten years had passed since that fateful day when Hordak nearly claimed victory over of our group of galactic refugees. Glimmer and Bow now live on Earth and are living normal lives, but now a new threat has appeared that could spell doom for our heroes if not stopped.

Miles away, in the coldness of Outer Space, a lone cylindrical object heads for Earth; it is the Horde Cryopod containing Skeletor's body. His former teacher Hordak had punished the Overlord of Evil for his betrayal and condemned to this fate. Ten years ago, when Hordak found out the secret of He-Man and She-Ra, Skeletor woke up from his sleep that was supposed to have lasted for a millennium, but his undying hatred for his enemies, his teacher, and his all-consuming obsession for power allowed him to wake up. "Enjoy your rest while you can He-Man and She-Ra, once I land on Earth, I will destroy you two forever." he thought to himself as he began to think up a plan.

Meanwhile on Earth, Adam and Teela were enjoying a day to themselves, when Duncan, their son, who is now fifteen, came home from school. "Hey, mom, dad, how was your day?" he asked "Oh, just fine" Adam said as he and Teela were already lamenting the fact that their free time was over. "So what did you learn in school today Duncan?" Teela asked him, hoping to get him to talk. However, it was to no avail, Duncan replied in his usual monotone way "the usual", Teela sighed realizing that she could never get him to say to anything but that two word phrase. "What's for dinner tonight?" Duncan asked as he made his way to the fridge for a snack "we're going over to Aunt Adora's tonight, she's been having some troubles lately." Duncan looked his mother and said "Is she sick?" "No, Duncan," Teela said as she got up "Well not sick in the physical sense. Today is the anniversary of your father's near death, she's afraid that Hordak's going to come back and try to get his revenge on us. So you, me, your father, your grandfather, Bow, and Glimmer are going over to her house for dinner, to cheer her up" she explained. "Wow, those events really took a toll on her," Duncan said as looked down thinking about how much anguish she must be going through. "What time are we going over?" he asked so knew when to get dressed "six o'clock" Teela replied, Duncan assured his mom that he would be ready then and went upstairs to do his homework. "Sometimes Duncan reminds me your father, King Randor, in the way he handles himself in harsh times" Teela said as she looked lovingly at her husband "Yeah, I wonder what planet they ended up on?" Adam said thinking about how much he missed them. "I don't know Adam, all I know is they're safe" she said and with that they kissed.


	2. Chapter II: The Return of Skeletor

Chapter II: The Return of Skeletor  
  
Miles away, whose pod had landed on Earth, was eavesdropping on the conversation. "So, She-Ra's is having some Post-Traumatic stress disorder, well, there's only one thing to do, play up on this weakness and use it against them." He cackled as he used his magic to try to summon Evil-Lyn, his number-two henchwoman, to Earth. "Evil-Lyn.Evil-Lyn.Evil-Lyn, this is Skeletor, I order you to appear at once," he chanted , but to no avail. Suddenly, he heard a voice, not Evil-Lyn's, but a voice that sounded eerily like his own "Greetings, Skeletor" the voice cackled. Skeletor's eyes glowed red with rage as began to think of who would have the gall to mock him " who are you!" the Lord of Destruction demanded "I am Scareglow, master of fears" the voice replied. "Fears, eh?' Skeletor thought out loud as how he could use this being to his advantage "Scareglow, I order you to come to Earth, I have a task for you." He said "A task?" Scareglow inquired, "Yes, a chance you to use your fear powers" Skeletor replied "I'll be right over" Scareglow said and with that the mystical communiqué was aborted. Moment's later a portal opened up next to Skeletor and a figure dressed in black came out. "you, Skeletor?" the figure hissed. Skeletor looked at the figure who now stood beside him "I am, here is your mission, but be warned, I detest failure" The Ruler of the Dark Hemisphere replied as he showed the figure some images of his 'mission' via a projection from his Havok Staff, the being stared at the images and replied "I never fail" Skeletor looked at him with an incredulous look and simply hissed "Now go" and with that the figure vanished leaving Skeletor alone as he laughed manically.  
  
While Skeletor was plotting, our small group of exiles were enjoying each other's company. "Thank you for coming, as you know I've been having some trouble, but as long as you are all here I am sure that I will shake this dread feeling I've been having" Adora said looking around at her friends and family. "Well you're safe here with us Adora" Bow replied as he noticed that Adora was beginning to get a look of dread on her face. Everyone was having a good time talking and remembering what things were like before their planets were destroyed. After a couple hours, everyone left for home, Adora bade them goodbye, cleaned up, and got ready for bed. "Boy, what great night" she thought to herself as she jumping into bed. Adora was all ready and climbing into bed when to her shock a portal opened up outside her room. "Who's there?" Adora demanded to know "You will know who I am in time" a voice said. Adora crept back to her room, when to her horror, she saw a figure standing in front of her. The Figure looked like Skeletor, but his body, not just his head was reduced to bones. He wore a violet cape with a hood pulled down to reveal a Skull with orange eyes. "I am Scareglow" the figure announced as his bones began to glow a spooky green "master of fears". "well you don't frighten me, you Skeletor wannabe"" she announced bravely "We shall see, we shall see" Scareglow said as he raised his arms. Scareglow bathed the room in a spooky green and transported Adora out of her room. 


	3. Chapter III: Powerless

Chapter III: Powerless  
  
The next morning, Adam went to go see if Adora needed anything. However, when he got there he found Adora laying on the floor and mumbling something to herself. Adam, called Teela and said "Teela, Adora's in trouble, she's fainted, I'm going to take her hospital" "Be careful, Adam" Teela said, and with that Adam took Adora to the car and drove off to the hospital. Once there, Adam was able to convince the receptionist that it was an emergency. They took Adora to a room and hooked her up to monitors to check her vital signs. Adam sat by her bed, "Adora.Adora.It's me Adam can you hear me" he kept saying. After awhile, a doctor came in he saw Adam sitting by the bed "Are you a relative of hers?" he asked "I'm her brother, what's her chances doctor?" The doctor looked grimly at him and said, "Not good, she's had an incredible shock, she might not live through the night. If she does, she'll be comatose for the rest of her life" "Isn't there anything you can do?" Adam demanded to know, the doctor only shook his head and Left the room. Moments later Teela came and said "Adam, it's time to go home" Adam got up, kissed Adora and headed home.  
  
Back at Skeletor's new base of Operations, an old Hotel, The Overlord of Evil was watching the events when Scareglow appeared. "Well done, Scareglow, with Adora out of the way, the rest of them will be weakened to the point where they won't have the energy to put up a fight" Skeletor cackled "Thank you, Skeletor" he said as he bowed before his master. "Scareglow, I want you to go to the hospital, I think our Princess of Power, needs a little shock therapy" Skeletor said as he cackled insanely, amused by his pun. "Yes Skeletor, the Scare tactic always does the trick" The Evil Master of Fear said cackling at his own joke. Skeletor just stood there; the only jokes he laughs at are his own.  
  
Later that night, Scareglow did as Skeletor ordered and went to dispense his own medicine. Adora lay in her coma, still in shock from her first encounter with Scareglow. "Adora, Adora" Scareglow said, Adora blinked her eyes, in response to Scareglow's power and soon she was transported to Scareglow's realm.  
  
"What's going on?' she said alarmed, "why you are in space, Princess" Scareglow's voice replied. She could the Planets of Eternia and Etheria in orbit, everything looked peaceful until she saw an army of bats swoop out of nowhere and descend upon the planets covering them in Darkness. Soon, she could the leader of this dreadful army, a demonic looking Hordak, his cape had turned into gigantic wings and blood dripping from his mouth. "ATTACK, LEAVE NO ONE ALIVE" the gruesome looking Hordak shouted, Adora watched in horror as more and more bats came and attacked. Soon the evil Hordak gazed at her, the look filled her with complete dread, "A SPY, GET HER MY SUBJECTS" he commanded and soon the bats swarmed around her, she went to draw her sword, only to remember she lost it, the bat's overwhelmed her and she plummeted into space. Like the first dream, the dream reaped itself. After three or four times, Scareglow transported her back to her room, he looked at the monitors recording her vitals, they were weakening. 


	4. Chapter IV: The Return of the Sorceress

Chapter V: Of Fears and Dreams  
  
The realm was frightening place filled with twisting trees and rocks. Far off in the distance, there was a tall twisting spire, that looked almost like a snake, "there" Zodak pointed with his staff "There is the tower of Phobia, it is there we will find Scareglow and it is there we must go to free Adora" "Then let's go" Adam said as he ran off to the "Wait" Zodak implored but it was too late, "why did you want to wait?" Mekaneck said as stretched his neck to see how far off prince Adam was from them "Scareglow will try to use his own fears against him, if he's not psychologically prepared he will be captured" Zodak explained. "Captured, but how can his fears capture him?" Ram-Man asked confused by the mystic warrior's comments "If he does not realize that it is all an illusion, then he be overcome by his fears much like how Adora is now" Zodak explained "So you must realize that, this is not real, that is greatest weapon we have against Scareglow" both warriors nodded in agreement "Good, then let us find the Prince" with that the three Masters were off.  
  
Miles away, at the Tower of Phobia, Scareglow had just discovered the three intruders in his domain "So, thy think they can save you Princess, well won't they be surprised, they'll be in for the Shock of their lives" he said as closed his eyes to scan for the prince's mind.  
  
Adam trekked through the twisted terrain of Scareglow dominion, when all of a sudden he felt cold, "what's going on?" he said as began to shiver, suddenly, He stopped for a moment only to find himself in a Horde Cryopod, "what's going on here" he asked. He looked up and saw Hordak staring at him "I'm glad to see you awake" the Ruthless Leader said, "Hordak, I knew YOU were behind this, what have you done to Adora?" Adam said as he looked on the Dark Warlord with contempt "Why she's right here" he said as he pointed to his left, to Adam's Horror he saw his sister along with all his friends captured" YOU VILE MONSTER! YOU WRETCHED EXCUSE FOR A LIVING BEING! IF YOU SO AS TOUCH ONE HAIR ON THEIR HEADS I WILL PERSONALL HUNT YOU DOWN!" Adam vowed, Hordak just laughed. Adam closed his eyes, hoping that Hordak would go away.  
  
After running for sometime, the three Masters found the Prince Adam, his body was crouched down on the ground mumbling "Hordak.No...Hordak.No." "Prince Adam, Price Adam" Mekaneck and Ram-Man said trying to wake the Prince up. Zodak approached the Prince, put his Hand on the prince's head, with in seconds Adam woke up "Zodak, what happened" he asked as looked up at the Master. "Scareglow tried to capture using your fear against you, that is why I wanted you to wait, you must realize that it this not real, you must prove to Scareglow that you and you alone are the master of your fears" the Cosmic Enforcer explained. "I understand, this is not real, it all in my head" he affirmed himself and then got up, and with his friends he continued his journey. They trekked through the bleak terrain of Scareglow's kingdom, every time encountered their own fears. Zodak saw his Brother Zeelahr being consumed by King Hsss, for a moment Zodak was about to give in to his fear then come to his senses and continued on his journey; Mekaneck saw his son Phillip being kidnapped, but on remembering Zodak's advice regained control and walked on; the same thing for Ram-man, he saw the world become Dark he paused for the moment and got scared, but like The Human Periscope, remembered Zodak's word's, mastered his fears. This process continued until they reached the Tower of Phobia. "How are we going to get in?" Adam asked Zodak as they saw there was no entrance, "Leave that to me" Ram-Man said as he smashed a hole through the wall. The Masters entered Scareglow's tower, in search of Adora and the Evil Masters of Fears himself.  
  
Scareglow watched as his "guests" walked up a staircase. "So, they've conquered their fears, I guess I'll have to resort to brute force" he said as picked his trademark weapon, A scythe with a glowing green blade, and walked out to confront the Masters 


	5. Chapter V: Of Fears and Dreams

Chapter V: Of Fears and Dreams  
  
The realm was frightening place filled with twisting trees and rocks. Far off in the distance, there was a tall twisting spire, that looked almost like a snake, "there" Zodak pointed with his staff "There is the tower of Phobia, it is there we will find Scareglow and it is there we must go to free Adora" "Then let's go" Adam said as he ran off to the "Wait" Zodak implored but it was too late, "why did you want to wait?" Mekaneck said as stretched his neck to see how far off prince Adam was from them "Scareglow will try to use his own fears against him, if he's not psychologically prepared he will be captured" Zodak explained. "Captured, but how can his fears capture him?" Ram-Man asked confused by the mystic warrior's comments "If he does not realize that it is all an illusion, then he be overcome by his fears much like how Adora is now" Zodak explained "So you must realize that, this is not real, that is greatest weapon we have against Scareglow" both warriors nodded in agreement "Good, then let us find the Prince" with that the three Masters were off.  
  
Miles away, at the Tower of Phobia, Scareglow had just discovered the three intruders in his domain "So, thy think they can save you Princess, well won't they be surprised, they'll be in for the Shock of their lives" he said as closed his eyes to scan for the prince's mind.  
  
Adam trekked through the twisted terrain of Scareglow dominion, when all of a sudden he felt cold, "what's going on?" he said as began to shiver, suddenly, He stopped for a moment only to find himself in a Horde Cryopod, "what's going on here" he asked. He looked up and saw Hordak staring at him "I'm glad to see you awake" the Ruthless Leader said, "Hordak, I knew YOU were behind this, what have you done to Adora?" Adam said as he looked on the Dark Warlord with contempt "Why she's right here" he said as he pointed to his left, to Adam's Horror he saw his sister along with all his friends captured" YOU VILE MONSTER! YOU WRETCHED EXCUSE FOR A LIVING BEING! IF YOU SO AS TOUCH ONE HAIR ON THEIR HEADS I WILL PERSONALL HUNT YOU DOWN!" Adam vowed, Hordak just laughed. Adam closed his eyes, hoping that Hordak would go away.  
  
After running for sometime, the three Masters found the Prince Adam, his body was crouched down on the ground mumbling "Hordak.No...Hordak.No." "Prince Adam, Price Adam" Mekaneck and Ram-Man said trying to wake the Prince up. Zodak approached the Prince, put his Hand on the prince's head, with in seconds Adam woke up "Zodak, what happened" he asked as looked up at the Master. "Scareglow tried to capture using your fear against you, that is why I wanted you to wait, you must realize that it this not real, you must prove to Scareglow that you and you alone are the master of your fears" the Cosmic Enforcer explained. "I understand, this is not real, it all in my head" he affirmed himself and then got up, and with his friends he continued his journey. They trekked through the bleak terrain of Scareglow's kingdom, every time encountered their own fears. Zodak saw his Brother Zeelahr being consumed by King Hsss, for a moment Zodak was about to give in to his fear then come to his senses and continued on his journey; Mekaneck saw his son Phillip being kidnapped, but on remembering Zodak's advice regained control and walked on; the same thing for Ram-man, he saw the world become Dark he paused for the moment and got scared, but like The Human Periscope, remembered Zodak's word's, mastered his fears. This process continued until they reached the Tower of Phobia. "How are we going to get in?" Adam asked Zodak as they saw there was no entrance, "Leave that to me" Ram-Man said as he smashed a hole through the wall. The Masters entered Scareglow's tower, in search of Adora and the Evil Masters of Fears himself.  
  
Scareglow watched as his "guests" walked up a staircase. "So, they've conquered their fears, I guess I'll have to resort to brute force" he said as picked his trademark weapon, A scythe with a glowing green blade, and walked out to confront the Masters 


	6. Chapter VI: Memoriam

Chapter VI: Memoriam  
  
"How much longer is it to Scareglow" Ram-Man asked as they continued to walked, "Just a few more meters" Mekaneck replied as his neck retracted back to his body. The only two seemingly not exhausted from the climb were Zodak and Adam; the two were a few steps ahead of Ram-Man and Mekaneck. Suddenly they heard a laugh and then a voice say "Welcome Masters of the Universe, Welcome to you doom" in front of them stood Scareglow, his skull obscured by a hood. Adam Ran up to him and tried punch him, only to have it blacked by Scareglow who then knocked the Prince out cold "Some Prince, one blow out and he's out for the count" the Lord of Phobia laughed, as he was laughing Zodak managed to punch him in the face. "Who dares to attack me?" Scareglow exclaimed, "I am Zodak, Cosmic Enforcer, and Brother to Zeelahr" the mystic warrior announced as he raised his staff in the air ready to deliver the knock out blow, however Scareglow blocked it, and shot a laser blast from his scythe and sent Zodak hurdling down to the floor. "No one does that to my friends" Ram-Man said as he ran up the steps to head butt the Master of Fears, Scareglow then began to float in the air and Ram-Man was sent crashing to the floor, Only Mekaneck was left standing. The two being were then locked in combat, Mekaneck was able to head-butt Scareglow and was about to deliver the final blow when Scareglow floated down to the floor where the defeated masters lie. When he got to his destination he materialized an Hourglass and taunted "You are too late, your precious Princess of Power is no more" Adam managed to get on his feet and walked up to Scareglow. "Well, your task has ended, though not how you wanted to end, your Princess is dead, and you are defeated" he shouted, it was then that Prince Adam began to attack him. Adam attacked Scareglow with a fury that seemed to be humanly possible, the Master of Fears couldn't counter fast enough, Adam continued until with one decisive blow , he knocked Scareglow's scythe from his grip and sent the Skeletal being flaying. Soon Zodak and Ram-Man came to, Zodak used his powers to sense what time it was and bowed his head. He turned around and saw Adam kneeling on the ground strangling Scareglow, "Adam, that is enough" Zodak commanded. Adam stopped "That monster, he killed Adora" he said with mixture of sadness, anger, hatred, despair, and exhaustion, :It's okay, Adam, we did the best we could" Ram-Man assured Adam. Soon, Mekaneck extended his neck down to where the masters were "is everyone okay?" he asked when they all replied he ran down to where they were at, "what's wrong with Adam" he asked when he reached his friends and seeing the prince in the state he was in, "He's just a little upset" Ram-Man said as the Heroic Human Periscope went over to help Zodak tend to the prince. When they had made sure Adam was calmed down, the Cosmic Enforcer opened a portal with his staff and he, Mekaneck, Adam, And Ram-Man entered and returned home.  
  
Back at the Hospital, Teela, Duncan, Man-At-Arms, Bow, Glimmer, and the Sorceress, who had teleported to Earth upon learning of Adora's Death were standing by her bedside mourning. Soon, the Portal opened and out came our heroes looked sad and forlorn. Adam was the last come out. He looked at his friends and family and walked over to Adora's bed and cried. Everyone looked on as Adam knelt there crying. Soon they heard a laugh that was all too familiar and a voice that said "Aww, what a pity, The Princess of Power is nor more" Adam turned around and saw Skeletor standing there. "What's wrong, you miss her, don't worry, I will make sure you join her, in death" he cackled. Adam got up and punched the Overlord of Evil so hard that he went flying across the room. The blow was powerful it caused his hood to come off, revealing that Skeletor 's head was floating skull. Just as Skeletor came to Adam walked over about to kill him when the sorceress implored him, "No, Adam, stop" Adam picked Skeletor up by the front of his hood and said "Go, but if you ever come near me or my family, I will kill you" with that Skeletor vanished into thin air.  
  
Later that day, the Sorceress summoned whatever Masters she could contact to come to Earth for Adora's funeral. Among the party were Stratos, Sy-Klone, Orko, Roboto, Mossman, Buzz-Off, and Fisto; they stood by the grave as the pallbearers, which included Adam, Bow, Glimmer, and Man-At- Arms, lowered the casket into the tomb. The inscription on the tomb read this:  
  
Here lies Adora  
  
Princess of Eternia  
Hero of Etheria  
And Brother to Adam  
May the Elders watch over thy spirit. When the funeral was over everyone left Adam to be alone at the grave, after about three hours Teela, Bow, and Glimmer came back to bring Adam home. They walked back to the car and took Adam home to rest. 


	7. Chapter VII: Skeletons in the closet and

Chapter VII: Skeletons in the closet and Bats in the Belfry  
  
Meanwhile at Skeletor's headquarters, the former Lord of Snake Mountain,, injured from his fight with the prince, headed to his inner sanctum, when he saw Scareglow standing in front of him. "Skeletor" the Masters of Fears said "I have done as you commanded, now when do I get my reward?" he asked. "Reward, what for" Skeletor replied irate that this being would dare ask him for anything "For killing Adora" the Lord of Phobias answered. "HA, you get nothing" Skeletor said, at that moment Scareglow's eyes blazed orange and he stared at Skeletor and said "YOU DARE TO SEEK MY SERVICES AND OFFER ME NOTHING IN RETURN" Scareglow said, "You don't scare me," Skeletor threatened "We shall see" Scareglow stated as opened a portal and headed back to his own realm. "Good riddance" Skeletor shouted, at that moment the Earth began to quake, the force of which brought Skeletor crashing to the ground. HE walked over to the window to see what was going on. He saw to his surprise portals opening up everywhere and he heard a Voice saying "SKELETOR, SKELETOR, SKELETOR, SKELETOR" "Who's there, you don't frighten me Hordak" The Overlord of Evil shouted. The voice laughed and said "YOU REALLY THINK I'M HORDAK, HORDAK IS NOTHING COMPARED TO ME" Skeletor looked puzzled and said "King Hsss?" the voice replied "HOW DARE YOU MISTAKE FOR THAT COWARDLY SERVANT OF SERPOS!". Soon Skeletor realized who it was "Hor...Hor...Horde Prime?" Skeletor asked, as he feared a response. All the voice was laugh.   
  
Back at Teela's House, The sorceress was trying to console Adam. "I know you are upset but you must remember that as long as you love her you, her memory will live on." She assured the prince, but no avail. "I can't believe it, she's dead," he said weeping. "Sorceress, it feels like Skeletor took apart of me instead of Adora, why is that?" he asked confused at the heartbreak he was feeling, the Sorceress smiled at him and said "it is the Magic of Castle Grayskull, just as it gave you power to become He-Man and Adora to became She-Ra, it also strengthened your psychic bond you had as twins, however, it also makes you feel a hundred times worse when that bond is severed." She explained trying to hide her own emotions, It just isn't fair, I should done away with Skeletor when I had the chance" Adam said as he punched his fist on the table, "Then what Adam, you would go after Hordak, and being who dared to harm a living thing, it would consume you until you became as cold and heartless and Skeletor and Hordak themselves" she explained fully understanding the way Adam felt but at same time warning him of what would happen if he went down that path. The prince looked at the Sorceress understanding that she only meant good, but sympathy wasn't what he needed now "I appreciate your words, but I need to alone" he said and with that The Sorceress transformed into Zoar and teleported back to where she had come from.  
  
Back at Zodak's fortress, the Sorceress finally gave in to emotion and cried. While she was crying Zodak came in and said "I am deeply sorry" the sorceress looked at him and said with a look of contempt for the mystic warrior "How can you say such a thing, sometimes I think you don't even have emotions" Zodak looked at her, unable to understand that comment and said "I know what is like to lose a loved one." "But did you feel sorrow at his loss?" "I turned my sorrow into something that would serve a guide" he replied "I did not ask if you acted upon your emotion, I asked did you feel sorrow" Zodak remained silent "That's what I thought" "Sorceress, I..." he finally said, she looked at him and replied "Zodak, just leave me, I'm in no mood to argue" with that Zodak left her.   
  
Miles away in space, Hordak was meditating in his chamber when a shadow Weaver entered with some interesting news. "Lord Hordak," the mysterious spell caster said, for a moment Hordak remained silent "What is it?" he finally said "My lord, we have news from Earth, She-Ra is dead" Hordak smiled and said "Which one of our men went to Earth to do the deed?" the Weaver was silent and then said "It wasn't a Horde member who killed her" "Then who killed her" Hordak demanded to know, "It was Skeletor." Hordak's eyes grew and glowed with the color of fresh blood "SKELETOR!!! HOW DARE HE SNATCH MY VICTORY!" he screamed. Hordak turned on his Comlink and shouted "GRIZZLOR! SET OUR COURSE FOR EARTH" "Yes, my Lord" Grizzlor replied. "If Skeletor can snatch my victory by killing She-Ra, then I will snatch his" he thought as walked back to his throne "You shall pay for this, Keldor, you WILL pay!" said as he sat on his throne and began to meditate on how would get even with Skeletor"  
  
The End 


End file.
